vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael (The Good Place)
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Michael Origin: The Good Place Gender: Male Age: As old as Time itself (His birth year is 0) Classification: Demon, Architect of The Bad Place Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5) Regeneration (Low-Godly. Michael exists as an incorporeal being whose physical body is merely a construct created for the sake of sheer convenience, and he can only be killed after his soul is disintegrated and his essence is ripped out of him), Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Type 3 in his True Form), Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 4, time is not a straight line in the afterlife) Magic, Creation (Capable of creating and manipulating entire alternate universes constructed within the Bad Place), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Created a sinkhole which was threatening the very fabric of the universe he created, and warped the interior of a house to remove its second floor), Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Able to annihilate any matter of existence), Memory Manipulation (Instantly erased the cast's memories with a snap of his fingers), Matter Manipulation (Was likely responsible for Tahani's face becoming warped and distorted upon reaching the sinkhole), Can make frozen yogurts which embody abstract ideas and sensations, such as "Fully charged phone battery" and use the concept of time as a drug to get high, Law Manipulation (Altered the rules of the Universe he created, placing filters that prevented people from using curse words and made them speak ones that sounded similar instead), Technology Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created giant frogs and flying shrimps out of nothing), Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and BFR (Entities like Michael can seemingly disintegrate souls and transport each one of it's molecules to the surface of different burning suns. Specifically brought the souls of four humans to the afterlife he created), Resistance to Antimatter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Demons of Michael's kin are capable of drinking Antimatter as if it was coffee and consuming abstract concepts in the form of food or drugs), Fire Manipulation (His true form has fire spreading throughout all his body), Void Manipulation (His existence didn't blow up when he was sent to Janet's void) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created Neighborhood 12358W, an entire afterlife in The Bad Place that contained celestial bodies and a fully functional cycle of Day and Night, and which has been repeatedly referred to as a Universe which extends far beyond the actual "neighborhood" the cast lives. Casually created a constantly-expanding sinkhole that was threatening the very fabric of the universe, and was presumably responsible for its disappearance. The Neighborhood had its own time flow.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Casually kicked a construct of a dog into the sun) Durability: Universe level+ (Even Shawn, who he is horrified of, would have no real method of destroying him permanently) Stamina: Likely Infinite as a non-corporeal being with no true physical form Range: Low Multiversal (Can produce cross-universe portals) Standard Equipment: Lie-Detecting Cube, Glasses Intelligence: Supergenius. Michael is an eternal being as old as the Universe itself, possessing a higher-dimensional understanding of reality, which he perceives in nine-dimensions, and feeling minute vibrations and tensions present in the air around his sorroundings, and being capable of reading all contents of literature humanity has ever written in an hour. He has been manipulating the entire cast into psychologically torturing each other since the beginning, having specifically chosen people with opposing personalities that would be capable of constantly worsening negative aspects of their own psychologies. Architects oversee the entirety of the lifetimes of every human on earth Weaknesses: Horrified of the idea of nonexistence Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Law Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized, Bill Cipher was Low 2-C) Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Demons Category:Tricksters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:The Good Place Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2